cookierunfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:PeppermintSoda/The Year 2016 in Cookie Run: A Summary
A CookieRunner Extra ---- The CookieRunner is back in business! However, it will only be in the form of these blog posts, which are snippets of supposed issues of the magazine. As you may know, Cookie Run and the Cookie Run Wiki has gone through a lot this year. From new Cookies to new seasons to improvements to the wiki, the games and the wiki are still growing. Here are some highlights that have happened this year. Text highlighted in bold is the main highlight of the month (besides new Cookies), while text highlighted in italics refer to the pictures in each month. January *''Cookie Run celebrates New Year's Day.'' *Reversion launches the idea of adding tables to Treasure categories as a way for players to decide which Treasure is better on a Treasure type and making decision-making faster. All is said in this blog here. *'LINE Cookie Run celebrates its 2nd anniversary, and Bean Drop Duo is released for a limited time.' *White Choco Cookie is released in Kakao. *The first draft of the policy for deciding gender is upheld. February *The Cookie Run Wiki launches their very own Slack chat room. *''Cookie Run celebrates Chinese New Year.'' *Cinnamon Cookie is officially released in LINE, and the last half of Tower of Frozen Waves is released. *Kakao Cookie Run celebrates Korean New Year (설날). *Cookie Run celebrates Valentine's Day. *The Favorite Cookie Challenge is held, which determined the top 10 Cookies selected by fans around the world. *Hinoki tachibana launches a Google Play Card Giveaway. *'The Cookie Run Wiki celebrates its 2nd anniversary by changing its background image to images of the Photo Challenge.' *Herb Cookie is released in Kakao, exclusively to Android at first. March *Macaron Cookie is officially released in LINE. *Herb Cookie is released to iOS in Kakao. *Tricoro writes a blog and shapes what it is to be about random variables and how it affects gameplay. *The winners of the giveaway are announced. *Cookie Run celebrates St. Patrick's Day. *Red Bean Cookie is officially released in LINE, making it the first Cookie to be released within 3 weeks. *''Cookie Run celebrates Easter.'' *TsukinoTheHag and NewbornAlpaca are inaugurated as top contributors of the wiki. *'Cookie Run launches their official Twitter and Tumblr account.' *Cookie Run revolutionizes what a Cookie is to be "genderless". April *The Cookie Run Wiki celebrates April Fool's Day. *Kakao Cookie Run celebrates its 3rd Year Anniversary with a selection of fan art featured in this website. *''Later, Kakao Cookie Run celebrates its 3rd Year Anniversary WITH A NEW SEASON under the name of "Wrath of the Dragon."'' **Nearly every Cookie and Pet and most of the Treasures and Boosts have been nerfed down. **The game has been balanced once more. **Dino-Sour Cookie and Sea Fairy Cookie are released in Kakao. **The League System is launched, replacing the Medal System. *The mailbox is revamped, first in Kakao and then in LINE, 4 days later. *Cookie Run launches their official Instagram account. *The Cookie Run Tumblr account launches a survey to be part of the "Cookie Run Cool Club." **The list of participants are listed here. *The Cookie Run Wiki launches its official Twitter account. *Herb Cookie was first spotted as a bug, and later released officially a week later. *Cotton Candy Cookie is released in Kakao. May *The Cookie Run Wiki launches its official Tumblr blog. *''The Cookie Run Wiki releases its first issue of The CookieRunner.'' *The second draft of the Gender Policy is upheld. *Custom profile links and tags for top contributors are launched in the Cookie Run Wiki. *For the first time in nine months, four new Treasures in Kakao are released. *The PlayerStatsInfobox is revamped into MyCR. *White Choco Cookie is officially released in LINE. *Roll Cake Cookie is released in Kakao. June *The Cookie Run Wiki kick-starts its official Facebook page. *The Japanese official account gets the blue verification checkmark next to its name. *The Cookie Run Poll is launched. The Cookie Run Wiki promotes the Cookie Poll through this blog post. *''The Cookie Poll results based on appearance are announced.'' *The official account for LINE Cookie Run announces two events for the upcoming season, "Wrath of the Dragon," with prizes of 100 and 5, respectively. More details about Episode 3 and the Sea Fairy were released in the microsite. *''The Cookie Poll results based on skill are announced.'' *The game announces hints of a new season approaching, including a newsletter about the future updates and a newsletter announcing the ending of the Invite Event. *Cookie Run kickstarts maintenance on June 27, 9am (GMT+9). It had already gone through seven extensions. **Devsisters acknowledges the maintenance with a post related to the maintenance, the hashtag "#WrathOfTheMaintenanceNotice," and additional 100. **'After 30 hours of maintenance, LINE Cookie Run launches the Wrath of the Dragon season.' ***Dino-Sour Cookie and Sea Fairy Cookie are officially released in LINE. July *Banana Cookie is released in Kakao. *Pgrobban announces notes about updates to his Crystal Calculator, including information about technical updates. *뱀파이어 쿠키 is inaugurated as a top contributor of the wiki. *''Devsisters announces the production of six new mystery figures.'' **A teaser video about the mystery figures is released four days after its first announcement. **The release date is scheduled for July 28 from this Twitter post. **Another teaser video is released. This time, it's about unboxing the mystery figures. *Soda Cookie, along with Lemon Slice, and Herb Cookie are buffed in Kakao, making players easier to score over 100M points for the first time since April. However, Soda Cookie was nerfed a week later. *Pgrobban releases Crystal Calculator 2.0 alpha. *The Japanese Cookie Run account hits 2200 followers. Subsequently, four phone wallpapers have been released to celebrate this. *There is word that Devsisters are working on Cookie Run 2. *Cotton Candy Cookie is officially released in LINE. *A new event regarding putting the dragon to sleep is held in Kakao. August *Crystal Calculator 2.0 beta is released. *Cookie Run 2 is scheduled to be released in November 2016, with a soft launch around September. *A new Crystal code is teased, setting out a new clue everyday until 14 August. The new code is LETS-GOTO-PARA-DISE. *''Shortly afterwards, a new season is released, under "Discovery of a New World."'' **Pancake Cookie and Wind Archer Cookie is released in Kakao. **For the first time since August 2015, some of the newer Cookies finally get Treasure evolutions. **For the first time since February 2015, the level cap has extended. To 100! *The Cookie Run Facebook account posts a photo regarding creating your own Cookie name. Mine is "Sad Meat Lasagna Cookie" *The remaining two phone wallpapers are released to the public. *Roll Cake Cookie is officially released in LINE. *It has been confirmed that Cookie Run 2 is still in the making and will be released soon. September *The official Cookie Run Facebook and Twitter account hints a new change coming. **It is even hinted in the official Ovenbreak Facebook account. *Kakao Cookie Run celebrates Chuseok (추석). *Moon Rabbit Cookie is released in Kakao. *Cookie Run 2, now called "Cookie Run: OvenBreak" is scheduled for a soft launch in six selected countries. *Banana Cookie is officially released in LINE. *LINE Cookie Run celebrates 60 million downloads with 60M Celebration! Miraculous Magic Powder Clock. *''The official Cookie Run Facebook page announces that the page will no longer be running as of September 23. However, it hints that "Something BIG is coming."'' *The Cookie Run Tumblr is deactivated. *'That BIG something came four days later as a new game under the name of "Cookie Run: Ovenbreak."' **The Cookie Run: Ovenbreak Wikia is created a few hours later. *The official account for LINE Cookie Run announces a quiz event in which users would have to answer two questions correctly to get 50 each. October *The social media sites undergo a transition from Cookie Run to Cookie Run: OvenBreak as they promote the release of the new game: first in Twitter, then in Facebook (the Cookie Run Facebook page was made a redirect), and finally in the Japanese official Twitter. *Cookie Run: Ovenbreak opens up a pre-registration site: first in Korea, then Thailand, then Taiwan, then Japan, and finally worldwide. The number of people pre-registered is the same throughout. *Cookie Run: Ovenbreak is scheduled for release on October 27. *LINE Cookie Run releases the Collect Magic Runes event, the final event to conclude the Wrath of the Dragon season. It runs for only one week. *After the event ended, LINE Cookie Run undergoes a nearly 6 hour-long maintenance to launch the season. **'A new episode, Dessert Paradise is launched.' **Pancake Cookie and Wind Archer Cookie are officially released in LINE. **''On the very same day, the Halloween Party takes place in Kakao.'' *Cookie Run: Ovenbreak releases a huge controversial update that leaves players fighting over the disadvantages of it. *'Cookie Run: Ovenbreak is released worldwide, with the exception of Thailand and . The Thailand release is postponed for another two weeks.' *The Halloween Party is released two weeks later in LINE. November *''Rebel Cookie is officially released in LINE.'' *Cookie Run: Ovenbreak is released in Thailand. The game becomes a huge success there, reaching the top 10 in free apps. **The game is promoted through the Cookie Run Fun Troop, which is an event spanning over selected places in Bangkok. *'LINE Cookie Run celebrates LINE Game's 4th anniversary.' *Winter arrives in Cookie Run with the return of the Want to Make a Snowman? event. *''The CookieRunner'' announces an indefinite hiatus, with plans of coming back soon at some random time. *The unofficial LINE Cookie Run survey is created. December *'Cookie Run: Ovenbreak releases a Winter Update that released 9 new Cookies and Pets and several other additions to the game.' *Kakao Cookie Run goes on an emergency maintenance due to a server failure. 100 was compensated later. *LINE Cookie Run announces the ending of a Treasure Draw season in compliance with Moon Rabbit Cookie's release. *Cookie Run: Ovenbreak hits 6 million downloads. *The Cookie Run Mall announces the termination of their service. *''Moon Rabbit Cookie is officially released in LINE.'' *Merry Christmas! Cookie Run: Ovenbreak celebrates it with a special gift related to chests. *Devsisters announces the development of three new games in the Cookie Run franchise: a defense-based game, a puzzle game, and a role-playing game (RPG). *The Cookie Run Mall terminates service. 'New Cookies of 2016' So many Cookies, so little time. Here are the new Cookies released this year. LINE Kakao 'Summary' This blog post compiles all the highlights that have happened in Cookie Run, the Cookie Run Wiki, and Cookie Run: Ovenbreak (in affiliation with the Cookie Run: Ovenbreak Wikia). However, if TL;DR, compiling all the boldfaced highlights from each month, we get the following: *'January:' LINE Cookie Run celebrates their 2nd anniversary. *'February:' The Cookie Run Wiki celebrates their 2nd anniversary. *'March:' Cookie Run launches what was once their Twitter and Tumblr account. *'April:' Kakao Cookie Run gets an update called "Wrath of the Dragon". *'May:' The CookieRunner makes its public debut. *'June:' Wrath of the Dragon season catches up to LINE. *'July:' Devsisters announces and releases the production of a second series of mystery figurines, in what would be the last merchandise ever produced. *'August:' Kakao Cookie Run gets yet another update, this time called "Discovery of a New World". A new episode was released for the first time in more than a year. *'September:' Cookie Run: Ovenbreak is released as a soft launch. *'October:' TWO big events happened on this month. **The big update in Kakao Cookie Run catches up to LINE, this time released as "New World Discovered". **Cookie Run: Ovenbreak is released globally. *'November:' LINE Game celebrates their 4th anniversary. Not so much of a big highlight I guess. *'December:' Cookie Run: Ovenbreak releases a Winter Update, consisting of nine new Cookies and Pets as well as other additions to the game. Looking from these highlights, you can say there were many events that kept fans excited over the updates that they had anticipated for. You can also say the overall performance of Cookie Run escalated in April, July, August, and October, but decreased after October due to Ovenbreak. When you dig deeper, you'll notice there hasn't been any new Cookies in Kakao Cookie Run from October onward. Many people say it might be due to Cookie Run: Ovenbreak, but who knows? 'For the Business Geeks' I felt like this should be included as well, since I recently started to read business articles related to the financial status of Devsisters and how they are currently doing in the business world, and that I am currently taking General Business as a core subject for this school year. (It is really helpful indeed, since it helps you see things in a different perspective as well as sympathize with the companies of your favorite video games.) Well, sorry to say this, but the stock for Devsisters has declined over the past months. It fell sharply in December, and I still wonder why. Here's the page to their stock watch if needed. It was declining a bit in March, but then it rose up in April probably due to the Wrath of the Dragon update. It rose up even further around May to June, and continued to stay within 25 billion until October, with the soft launch of Cookie Run: Ovenbreak. After that, it fell sharply, with a very sharp decline around the Winter Update of Ovenbreak. It is increasing, but only by small increments. Several Korean business articles, as well as this English article and this English article, explained about this situation. You can search up for these business articles using the Korean name for Devsisters (since using the English won't give much information) and then clicking on the "News" section. We have currently heard that they are making three new games in the making. Will this bring them back up into the game? We may never know. 'Discussion' #What, in your opinion, was the best highlight of the year for Cookie Run? The Cookie Run Wiki? #''(Kakao only)'' What was your favorite Cookie of 2016? #Seeing that Kakao Cookie Run has been sluggish in updates recently, what can you infer from this situation? Do you think 2017 will make a change for the better? Category:Blog posts Category:Community News Category:Game news